


Recovery

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: It's the morning after the full moon.





	

Wand in hand, Draco cautiously made his way down to the basement. Impatience had led to him coming to check on Remus earlier than usual. He knew he was being risky but he couldn't lie in bed waiting any longer.

Removing the spells on the door, silencing charm included, he pressed his ear to the heavy door and listened out for any indication that the wolf was still out.

Only met by silence, he decided it was safe for him to enter.

As he peered into the room, he spotted the pale scarred back instantly, though the man was turned away from him he knew that he was unconscious.

Draco was by his side in seconds, checking if he’d hurt himself, running his hands along Remus’ body before gently pushing him onto his back.

“Remus?” The blonde spoke softly.

Hearing his voice, the man’s eyes slowly opened. Draco watched as he gained awareness, the dull amber gaze dragging from the ceiling until it focused on him.

“Are you able to stand? You need to get to bed.” Draco knew after the full moon, Remus’ senses were still sensitive, so he kept his voice calm and quiet.

After no response, Draco began to worry. “I can levitate you up there but I know magic irritates you so soon after a transformation.”

“Just…Just stay with me.” Remus’ voice was weak as he rasped out the plea.

“Alright, okay.” Giving up dreams of snuggling in a warm bed, Draco curled into Remus’ side instead, placing his hand over the other man’s bare chest, right over his heart.

They lay there for an unknown amount of time, silence filling the room until the muffled sound of birds chirping broke the calm.

“I should get on,” Remus finally spoke, voice still frail but stronger than before.

“I hope by ‘get on’ you mean get into bed with me,” Draco huffed. “It’s too big without you.”

Smiling at Draco’s admission, Remus kissed the top of the blonde’s head. It might not seem like much but he knew how much it must’ve taken the boy to say.

“Of course, that’s what I meant,” the happiness was clear in his voice.

“Great, then you won't say no to a bath then, either, will you? You always get sweaty after transforming.”

There was the man he knew and loved.

Knowing he was mostly teasing, he left out the sarcastic comment that tempted to leave his mouth.

“Of course, love, anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic I did for a rly cute underappreciated ship, it needs more love <3


End file.
